Talk:Lily/@comment-37313896-20190818022359/@comment-53539-20190818093247
I believe the issue was that Lily was tied in with the Anim.o.v.e project her group M.O.V.E did, and is not Internet's decision. Otherwise, Manaboy has pretty much said whats needed to be said in regards to Yuri herself. Other then that, currently Internet's implementing the new recording method on a large scale, so their likely in advisory mode this generation at least. You can see the new recording method throughout V4, a number of Vocaloids had it introduced, it basically improves uniqueness at the cost of ease of use. It means even vocals that sound similar do note behave the same, which since V3 has been an issue. That brings up to Lily... Lily is basically in the same common vocal type group as Mirai and Meiko, just she is a little deeper toned. I'd argue Lily's not that good overall myself. She is the first MQ V2 Internet made and they only made Ryuto in that classification. The problem is they messed up one of the layers of pitch in that version. And these days, there just are so many vocals that can replace her that just are better, if the fans would give them a chance that is. Lily is about mid-tier popular as well, most of her popularity was in the V2 version but that understandable because of how few vocals there were... V3 swamped the market with so many options that Lily V3 was about average. In addition not everyone gets how to use deeper female vocals and Lily's upper range is horrible, yet they keep using her up there. I think the main problem is that these days since 2014, Vocaloids started to slump in Japan in popularity, its no longer this neat, new technology and the buzz is gone. There are now alternatives whereas when Miku was released it was Vocaloid or nothing else that came close to realism. A lot of recent Vocaloid growth is catered in the areas of overseas sales, with China becoming a hot topic and English hanging in there decently still, plodding away. Save for Korea thats struggling and Spanish which is dead, there isn't much growth left in Japan at the moment for Vocaloid. In short, its the end of the Vocaloid era right now. The only good news is that if Lily did get an update, English might be back on the table. Lily and Gackpo were the only two vocals besides Gumi to have been considered for English. I don't think they'll add much else, as they tend to keep the vocals the same so you may get an update to the V2 vocal, a renewal of the V3 one... But I don't think they'll do much else besides the English voicebank if its still feasible even. Adding more voicebanks aren't beneficial at all as most producers only use 1-4 vocals per song. So she is best keeping to her 2 voicebanks overall. Lastly, one of the things you have to get used to with Vocaloid, is that vocals *will* be left behind. Not every vocal will be updated to each engine and each engine has voicebanks that were made for it and left behind. If V3 gets retired for example, we'll be loosing a huge catalogue of vocals at this point. Edit: FalloutMiku, also you seem to be under the impression "Vocaloid" is a group of people. Its the name of the franchise. Yamaha are the people behind Vocaloid. However, Lily was made by Internet co, Ltd. I'm not sure, but you give me the impression of those fans by the way you talk that thinks Vocaloid is a band. Not its a problem, as we've had a number of mistakes over the years far greater... Because at one stage in 2010, most of the fandom didn't... Actually... Know... Well... What it was a fandom for. To which the fans who knew used to mock people over, which was disappointing of our veterans.